1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the growth of computers using a digital technology, devices assisting computers have also been developed, and personal computers, portable transmitters and other personal information processors execute processing of text and graphics using a variety of input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse.
While the rapid advancement of an information-oriented society has widened the use of computers more and more, it is difficult to efficiently operate products using only a keyboard and a mouse currently serving as an input device. Therefore, the necessity for a device that is simple, has minimum malfunction, and is capable of easily inputting information has increased.
In addition, current techniques for input devices have progressed toward techniques related to high reliability, durability, innovation, designing and processing beyond the level of satisfying general functions. To this end, an electromagnetic induction type digitizer has been developed as an input device capable of inputting information such as text, graphics, or the like.
An example of an input device capable of performing a function similar to the electromagnetic induction type digitizer may include a capacitive type touch screen. However, the capacitive type touch screen cannot accurately sense coordinates and cannot also recognize writing pressure, as compared to the electromagnetic induction type digitizer. Therefore, the electromagnetic induction type digitizer has better precision or accuracy than the capacitive type touch screen.
However, like Patent Document described in the following Prior Art Document, the digitizer according to the prior art requires a pen for a digitizer, wherein the pen for a digitizer needs to include a coil generating current by receiving magnetic field applied thereinto and using the generated current to again generate magnetic field and a capacitor charging and discharging current generated from the coil. Therefore, the digitizer according to the prior art is heavy and thick, which causes inconvenience for uses and is hardly embedded in mobile devices.